deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Nefarious VS Dr. Eggman
Nefarious vs Eggman.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Nefarious vs. Eggman.png|GalacticAttorney Dr. Nefarious VS Dr. Eggman is a what-if episode of Death Battle. Description Ratchet & Clank VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Which mad Doctor will slay the other? Will Nefarious squish Eggman? Or will Eggman know Nefarious to no longer live?!!! Interlude (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: An evil genius, mad with robotics, a classic villain archetype. Lion: Dr. Nefarious, the master of robotics. Blade: And Dr. Eggman, the balding nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. Lion: I'm Red Lion, he's the Blade. Blade: And its our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dr. Nefarious (Cue Command Center, Mylon:- Ratchet & Clank Up Your Arsenal OST) Blade: Dr. Nefarious was a mad alien who was bullied by Copernicus Qwark, a "just" and "mighty" superhero who fought for Metropolis. Nefarious eventually grew more and more jealous of Qwark, plotting several schemes in an attempt to annihilate him from existence and all. Lion: Eventually, Nefarious faced Quark in a battle, and... Welp. Qwark: Maybe you should've quit while you were AHEAD! Blade: Desperate for revenge, Nefarious returned as a robot, swearing to destroy all things that live. Lion: ...But, then he was taken down by Ratchet, a Lombax from the planet Veldin. Afterwards, he ended up on an asteroid with le butler Lawrence. GG Nefarious, GG. ''' Blade: Desperate to, gain revenge, Nefarious moved on to attacking the Solana Galaxy many times. He uses the mechs Up his Arsenal to put up fights. These include the devices implemented on him. He's got claws, jet feet and a jetpack. For hovering. You know. (Cue VS Dr. Nefarious:- Ratchet & Clank PS4) '''Lion: Nefarious can also launch energy blasts from his arms, as well as rain down rainbow-like streams, create walls, and even project holograms that fight for him. He can also create blue dome-shield thingies. Blade: Nefarious can also launch rapid-fire orange and purple laser shots from his hands. He's got giant mechs such as the RYNO suit, which can launch RYNO shots, Annihilator Blades, which elongate to destroy opponents, and wields blasters on some occasions depending on the situation on handb. Lion: But Nefarious' best weapons are the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, which can charge at opponents, shooting lasers of sound, and a Pulse Cannon, which can one-shot Captain Qwark. Nefarious can be a pain in the neck, despite looking scrawnier than Blade's girlfriend when he made dinner! He can take down the Loki Master in a slap, stay on par with Ratchet, despite his weaponry, and hell, he's even smarter than Clank! But... Well... Blade: Nefarious' clumsy, and gets pissed easily. Once he's angered he yells and barely does anything else. But no matter what, don't mess with him. He may just kill you. Interviewer: Dr. Nefarious, we've all enjoyed your past work, but how do you respond to critics who say your latest galactic schemes are just more of the same? Nefarious: I will ANNIHILATE them! Dr. Eggman (Cue Eggman's Theme:- Sonic Unleashed) Blade: "Ivo Eggman Robotnik" was the grandson of Professor Gerald Robotnik, a great doctor who once created Shadow the Hedgehog, rival to Sonic the Hedgehog and the ultimate lifeform. Lion: "Ivo" here decided always looked up to Gerald as some sort of hero, worshipping him and following in his footsteps. He got a teaching degree since he wanted to boss people around. Blade: Eventually, Ivo grew more and more obsessed with this "domination game", believing his idea to rule the world to lead to the world being a better place. Ivo set off to work on this Master Plan on his own, putting his sheer intelligence to work. (Cue Dr. Eggman's Theme:- Sonic Adventure 2) Lion: When Eggman came back to work, though, he was greeted by Sonic the Hedgehog, an annoying blue chilli-dog loving rodent that I'd be cool with shooting. Blade: Sonic put a stop to Eggman's schemes, but, like Mario rival Bowser, Eggman always got back up. Lion: He built many things over the year to make a kill on Sonic, despite it sadly never working. He travels in the Egg Mobile, a giant land stalker that can fire various missiles and lasers. Blade: He can also give his foes quite the beating, as shown when he shattered a large wall of ice with his bare hands. He's also quite the pilot, being able to dodge attacks in his Egg Mobile. Lion: The Egg Mobile can literally hold a wrecking ball, blasters, fireball spitters and drills. ''' Blade: The Egg Mobile functions as a submarine, and also fires bowling bombs. He can launch a claw to grab his opponents, and drop mines. Additionally... '''Lion: He has the Hammer Balls, and also... You know what, any weapon fits on the Eggmobile! Blade: Eggman's strong, as he's fast. This fat bastard can go faster than Sonic sometimes, stay on par with Sonic, Knuckles, AND Tails in combat, and battled both Super Sonic AND Shadow the Edgehog at the same time. But there's one issue... Lion: He's fucking mental! You piss him off and he'll throw a tantrum. Also He's been outsmarted by a fucking chilli-dog loving hedgehog. Jesus. ''' Blade: Eggman's best weakness:- Chilli-dog loving hedgehogs. Jot that down, Nefarious. Eggman appears to battle Sonic. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader) Blade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Cue Metropolis, Kerwan:- Ratchet & Clank Up Your Arsenal) Eggman's Laboratory... Dr. Eggman was working on his latest scheme, a way of killing Sonic the Hedgehog. There was no way he was going down without a battle. His robot army was ready, ready to kill. He hopped in the Eggmobile, flying outside. BLAM! Something exploded, and as Eggman looked around, a giant mech stood outside, Eggman's dead robots everywhere left and right. Eggman pulled off his own hair, before screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He stood on the Eggmobile, looking at the mech. From inside, a sound emanated, and Dr. Nefarious stepped out. (Cue Encounter! Maxie/Archie:- Pokemon ORAS) "Greetings, squishy. I mean you no harm, at least for now. I'm here for your inventions. Your er- Security Bots are weak. Anyways, stand down, or you get annihilated like Botboy on the ground there." Eggman smirked. A robot? Defeating his, the best in existence? He chuckled at the mere thought, before he let loose a cannon shot at Nefarious, who ducked. "Listen, you run off-the mill invention of a mediocre mechanic, I'm gonna obliterate your metal buttocks before you get NEAR any inventions here!" "Metal Buttocks?!!!" Nefarious growled, reentering his mech before setting up all the mechanisms. He pulled out a blaster, before drawing the claws of his mech. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE BUTTOCKS ARE GONNA BE DESTROYED YOU FAT-ARSED SQUISHY! PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED!" 1 Awkward Silence Later... "...And likely shredded to bits." FIGHT! (Cue Eggman's Theme:- Sonic Adventure) Nefarious extends his mech's claws at the Egg Mobile. Eggman ducks, as the claws grab at the Mobile. He stands, taunting Nefarious, before ducking several laser blasts from the mech. As the smoke dies away, Nefarious looks around, as a cannon shot bashes into the mech. With a screech, Nefarious' mech fall back. "Give up now, iron booty, before I get forced to crush that great green cranium of yours into sawdust." Nefarious responded with a laser blast that left a sizzling black spot on Eggman's bald patch. "YOU give up, before I ANNIHILATE YOU!" Nefarious launched more and more lasers, causing them to bounce off Eggman's Egg Mobile, as he ducked. Eggman got back up, pressing a button as Nefarious began mashing all his at once. ZAP! BANG! THWAP! A wrecking ball burst from the Eggmobile, crashing into Nefarious' mech, before the Eggmobile zoomed upwards. Eggman pressed a button, as Nefarious pressed the "eject" button. He blasted out the mech, which flew off. He hopped into the RYNO suit, as Eggman's drill ran at the suit. Nefarious dodged, before he started the RYNO rounds. The missile Eggman launched pierced the bullets, but some struck the Egg Mobile, some hit Eggman. "YOW!" Eggman fell over, the RYNO bullets burning holes in his suit. Nefarious was blasted backwards. Eggman got up on his Egg Mobile, before pointing a finger to Nefarious. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SCUM!" Nefarious responded by getting back up, rubbing the suit's arms, before raising both at Eggman. "Uh oh." The rounds struck Eggman several times, knocking him into place. The Egg Mobile took several blasts, before zooming around the battlefield, out of Eggman's control. KER-BLAM! The Egg Mobile crashed into Nefarious' RYNO suit, exploding on contact. As the smoke cleared off, both doctors lay on the ground, unconscious. Nefarious got back up, facing Eggman. He walked up to Eggman, before drawing his claws. As he was about to make the kill, Eggman got up, hammering him across the head, before slamming his full weight onto him. Nefarious fell back with a loud clunk. Steaming, the robot Doctor took to the air with his jet boots, as Eggman got up, rubbing his head. Nefarious raised an arm, separating his finger as if to say "come on". "Time to annihilate you." (Cue Galacta Knight's Theme:- GaMetal) Nefarious stretched out a claw at Eggman as the Doctor started running circles. Nefarious snapped his fingers, and the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler showed up, creating a loud screech that stopped Eggman in his tracks. Nefarious pulled out a blaster and started firing at Eggman. "You're squished, you fat, insufferable Egghead!" Eggman fell back, as Nefarious grabbed him with a claw. He pulled out the Pulse Cannon. "Sorry, you miserable invention." Eggman snapped his fingers. The ground under both doctors shook tremendous quakes, as the giant mech shaped after its owner rose from the ground. Nefarious dropped Eggman, and Eggman jumped in. "Time to say goodbye." Eggman started firing missiles at Nefarious left and right. Nefarious dodged most, before taking shelter behind a boulder, which the missile destroyed. Nefarious jumped up, running at his mech for shelter. He jumped in, ready to rumble. (Cue Megalovania:- Undertale:- GaMetal) Eggman made the first move, launching a round of bullets at Nefarious. Nefarious responded with a barrage of lasers, both of which countered each other. Eggman fired off a missile, which Nefarious grabbed with his claws, launching it back at the fat doctor. "Uh-Oh." BOOM! The missile exploded on contact. The mech fell to the ground, as Nefarious advanced with a barrage of lasers. Eggman got up, rocketing upwards, before aiming a missile. Unable to dodge, Nefarious was blasted. His mech flew back, as Eggman , knowing he couldn't take anymore risks, charged up a bigger missile. Nefarious mech got up, launching a giant laser at Eggman's mech, which launched the missile at the same time. KER-BLAM! As the whitescreen clears off, Eggman rows across the ocean with what was left of his mech. Nefarious' head was on the boat as well, the only active part of his body. "EGGMAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Beep. "Oh, but Lance, I can't." "Janice, stay with me." With a relieved sigh, Eggman continued rowing, Nefarious' head playing Lance & Janice as he moved on. K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Dr. Eggman Battle:- Sonic Unleashed) Lion: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Suck it, assbot! Blade: At first, Nefarious' weapons were far more than Eggman could hope to handle. He had far more weaponry. Lion: Or at least you'd think. Nefarious' enemies are nowhere NEAR what Eggman's dealt with. He's taken on TWO Super Hedgehogs in one go! Plus, his speed far outstripped that robot fucker to begin with! Blade: Eggman's mechs were superior to Nefarious' in every way. They can hurt Sonic the Hedgehog, who's the speed of sound in base form. Aside from that, Nefarious was far inferior in experience, and mainly avoids fighting, focusing more on a plant to say, destroy the galaxy or stop Ratchet, Clank or Qwark with his army. Lion: I guess Eggman gave Nefarious a major headache! Blade: ...We really need to work on the puns. The winner, is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Technology Duel Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016